Problem: A basement has a 24-foot by 32-foot rectangular floor. The basement is flooded with water to a depth of 18 inches. Three pumps are used to pump the water out of the basement.  Each  pump will pump 8 gallons of water per minute.  If a cubic foot of water contains 7.5 gallons, how many minutes will it take  to pump all of the water out of the basement using the three  pumps?
Answer: The height of the water initially in feet is $$(18 \text{ inches})/(12 \text{ inches/foot})=1.5\text{ feet}.$$ The amount of water in the basement initially is $$1.5\cdot24\cdot32=1152\text{ cubic feet}.$$ Converting this to gallons, we have $$(1152 \text{ ft}^3)\cdot(7.5 \text { gallons/ft}^3)=8640 \text{ gallons}.$$ If each pump can pump out 8 gallons of water per minute, then three pumps can pump out $8\cdot3=24$ gallons a minute. So it will take $$(8640 \text{ gallons})/(24 \text{ gallons/minute})=\boxed{360}$$ minutes to pump out all the water.